The Bloodedge or Uzumaki
by Dec14 thief
Summary: As the Wheel of Fates turns, Ragna must go back to his birthplace Konoha in order to search for the way to save Saya and ending this Is he be able to do it? Even if it means he must reveal his true identity before he become Ragna the Ragna X ? and Jin x Tsubaki
1. Prologue

Prologue: The siblings and time difference

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" a bright voice called out to the figure lying under a tree. "Naruto nii-san, play with me!" the small blond wobbly ran under the tree to the resting figure, pulling his arm.

"Woah, calm down Jin." the older boy replied. He removed his younger brother hands from his arm and knelt in front of him, bright green eyes meeting bright green eyes. "I'll play with you. What do you wanna do?"

"Let's play hide and seek nii-san!" Jin giggled, jumping up and down. "Hide and seek! You have to find me, but no peeking nii-san!"

"Alright-alright, I'll play hide and seek. You better get hiding, kiddo. Don't wanna get caught right away, do ya?" Naruto watched Jin shake his head vigorously. "Then you'd better get goin'! One...two...three..." As Naruto faced the tree and shut his eyes, counting, Jin dashed off as fast as his legs could go, which was pretty fast considering how young he was.

He ran around the church, making sure not to be too close to the forests, because his nii-san once told him about it. He remembered the conversation they had long time ago.

/Flashback/

"_Be careful Jin! Don't play near the forest…" Naruto said to Jin that running near the death forest. __"There's dangerous stuff outside our little church. Scary stuff that might hurt you! I dont want you to be hurt, and I know you don't either, right?"_

_"No," Jin frowned at what his brother said. "But I wanna know what's out there!" He whined pointed his finger toward the forest._

_"Then tell ya what kiddo." Naruto had a bright gleam in his eyes. "One day, when we're old enough and super strong, we'll go together and explore the whole wide world. I promise."_

_Jin got an odd feeling when his brother said that. The promise was a big one, but something told him his brother wasn't lying. 100%. Not a joke. He didn't know WHY he could feel Naruto wasn't lying, but he knew. But to make sure, Jin extended a pinkie while grinning._

_"Super special promise nii-san?" he asked. Naruto just chuckled and wrapped his pinkie around Jin's, the two reciting an old promise they knew from their late parents._

_"Cross my heart and hope to die. I promise that I will never lie. And if my promise ever does go, I give to you my eternal soul!" They recited together as Jin hopped to him._

_"Now you have to take me on an adventure someday, nii-san!"_

_"I told you I will. Now go to bed."_

/End flashback/

Soon Jin arrived at his newfound hiding spot. Crawling into the safe haven of soft leaves and intertwining branches, he arrived in the little bush cove the boy had discovered not too long ago before he ran off to play with his nii-san. He giggled, believing his brother would NEVER find him here! It was the ultimate spot!

Back with Naruto, he finished his slow count at last. "18...19...20! Better be ready Jin, cause here I come!" Naruto shouted for the whole church to hear, eliciting laughs from the other inhabitants of the church currently outside.

"Such enthusiastic boys right? Ragna." She chuckled glanced at the big sword that leaned on the wall.

Unaware of the commotion, Naruto dashed around the church, looking inside and out, before looking towards the little garden forest. It was his and Jin's favorite spot, next to the tree he had stationed himself under earlier. Walking amidst the many flowers and shrubs, Naruto pursed his lips, eyes going left and right, up and down. Unaware to him, Jin was indeed there, at the end of the path in one of the shrubs. Jin, meanwhile, was giggling madly but quietly as he saw his brother approaching his genius hiding place. Naruto was staring opposite direction of Jin. Watching him until he was right there, Jin commanded himself to stop laughing as he lay flat down on his belly and stared at his brother's feet. Naruto suddenly felt something inside him.

Something that said turn around. Heeding the mysterious advice, Naruto turned around and found himself looking straight through the bushes at his supposed to be hidden brother, which confused him. Was it Doujutsu? Naruto shrugged and took a step forwards. Careful not to break any branches, he pushed them enough to reveal Jin, clearly trying to hide his smile. Naruto grinned.

"Found ya Jin! I win!" He said happily as he helped Jin from his hiding place.

"Yaay! Go nii-san! You're the best!" Jin cheered, jumping onto Naruto with a hug.

"Woah there." He said, holding his brother in a hug as well, kneeling. "So whaddya wanna do now Jin?"

"Let's play another game! Like tag!" He pulled from the hug, a bright smile on his face. "Your it, nii-san!" Jin poked Naruto in the arm before dashing off, laughing wildly. Naruto stayed where he was for a moment longer, before smiling as well and standing up, dashing after him.

"Come back here!" he shouted, no malice in his voice, only happiness and amusement. This was how the two brothers lived their lives for so many days, until the time their little sister became sicker.

/Few years later/

"Nii-san I bring you the water…" Jin said walking into the room with full bucket of water; inside the room was Naruto and the blonde haired girl that lying on the bed. She had medium-length blonde hair, green eyes, and wore a white dress, she was Jin and Naruto little sister Saya Uzumaki.

Naruto walked to Jin, "Thanks Jin." Naruto said as he and Jin took a sit beside the sleeping Saya.

"Nii-san"

"Hm?"

"Why are people in village hate us?" Jin asked but Naruto just stay silent. "Is it because we are orphans? Or because Saya was born when Kyuubi attacked the village?"

Naruto couldn't tell his brother that because inside him and Jin sealed the Bijuu, Kyuubi no yokou. If he told them he afraid that his siblings will hold a grudge toward the villagers like what the other Jinchuriki did.

Instead Naruto patted his brother Jin's head, "Don't worry people just hate us because I always pull pranks toward them…" He assured Jin.

Jin wasn't idiot and knows very well that his brother was lying to him. He didn't know the reason his brother lying to him and Saya, but he knew that his brother was the type person that would tell them when they were ready for that truth.

"Oi! Naruto." A voice of old man called from outside as two of them walked toward the window and looked outside.

Outside the church was an old man with spiky white hair that tied ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'.

He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. This was the mountain myoboku sennin, Jiraiya.

"Can you come here with me for a second!" Jiraiya called. "I need to talk about something…" Naruto nodded as he turned toward Jin.

"Jin could you please look after Saya for a second, I will go to Ero-Sennin for a second." Naruto said as Jin nodded happily and left the room to Ero-Sennin.

/Few months later/

"Jin nii-san! Naruto nii-san!" a skinny girl said from her spot between the two boys.

"Yeah, Saya?" Naruto said on her left. Few months had passed since their little sister was became better. While at first Jin was frustrated Naruto had been paying more attention to their illness-prone sister, once Jin had helped him and taken to their sister while Naruto taking mission, there was no more barriers. The three were as close as could be. "What is it?"

"Can we eat a snack? I'm hungry." she whined.

"Again? You just ate a few minutes ago." Jin said from her right.

"But I'm hungry!" She whined again.

"Hey Saya, while it's good to eat, you might not be able to eat later, and that would ruin the yummy food Celica sis will give us. You don't want that, do you?" Naruto said with a smile adore on his lips.

"No."

"Then don't worry. We'll get a drink of water if you want though. Is your throat dry?" Naruto asked as she nodded. "Then c'mon." the three walked to the water pump, where they quickly got drinks of the cold refreshing water. Saya grinned, then took a handful of water and splashed Naruto and Jin with it.

"Hey!" they both exclaimed. Saya giggled.

"Naruto nii-san and Jin nii-san are all wet!" the two couldn't help but smile and laugh with her. Jin looked at the slowly diminishing stream of water and took another handful. Then he looked at Saya and carefully splashed it onto her.

Saya shrieked, jumping up and down, flinging water everywhere as the laughter from the three laced the air pleasantly. The three splashed water at each other for a few more minutes, laughs and shouts filling the later got in a bit of trouble for soaking themselves (Their caretaker giving them heck as Saya was prone to sickness) but they were off scot-free.

/At night/

"Nii-san, I wanna story!" Saya whined. Ragna was shocked.

"A bedtime story? Really?" He said.

"That sounds like a good idea nii-san." Jin said, an eager smile on his face.

"Yeah! Tell me a story about the world!" Saya was jumping up and down on her bed.

"OK, OK, just calm down." Naruto waited until Saya stopped bouncing before taking a deep breath.

"A really-really long time ago…. A jet black monster appeared. The monster was extremely strong and moreover it devours many people. Many people fought the monster but it ended with losing their live toward the monster." Naruto said as Saya looked afraid and Jin looked stunned. "But until one day a man with white hair and bloody red jacket stood and fought the monster with just his blade…"

Outside the room the nun with brown hair smiled sadly and looked at the ceiling with sad eyes, "The man didn't have name but everyone who knew him said that his name was… Ragna the Bloodedge."

/Few hours later/

Naruto twitched, waking up to the smell of smoke. He opened his eyes, staring at the canopy of dark branches and silvery green leaves glowing in the moonlight and stars. He had fallen asleep under the tree again, and by now, everyone saw it as a common occurrence. Sitting up, a crackling voice and a bright light caught his attention. He turned around and gasped at the church, engulfed in red, orange flames.

"JIN! SAYA!" Naruto shouted, dashing for the church. He ignored the flames. He ignored the fact the flames parted around him. He ignored the burning glass and plants and wood. He just needed to know if his siblings were OK. Bursting into the doorway, he froze in shock.

There, his sister over his shoulder, his brother with a strange sword and the man's hand on his shoulder, is a green haired man with yellow eyes. His black coat and fedora matched the darkness outside, and the formal tie made him seem like he was there for a party if it weren't for the fact the man was clearly doing something with his siblings.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded, glaring.

"My my, a feisty little one aren't we?" he gave a demented grin. "My name, little Foxy, is of no concern, though I guess you can call me Terumi, you little freak." Jin twitched ever so slightly.

"Shut up! Let go of Saya and Jin you bastard!" He shouted, running towards Hazama with Kunai in his hand.

"Oh my, I don't like your fucking tone, kiddo. You." Hazama shook Jin's shoulder. "Discipline him my new little puppet." his eyes shining in a light just as demented as the one in Hazama's eyes, Jin grinned hollowly, moving forward faster than Naruto ever see and jamming the hilt of the sword into his stomach (Like Hakumen's move).

"Gaghk! J-Jin?" Naruto said as he tried to stands up. He made the hand seals of Kagebunshin as many clones appeared and rushed toward Jin. On the other hand Jin made many Icicle sword as it in instant destroyed all kagebunshins.

But suddenly from one of clone appeared Naruto and pinned him to ground, "Jin! Snap out of it! C'mon! Don't follow some shitty lunatic trying to command you!" Naruto shouted as he prepared a rasengan in his left hand.

"N-nii-san." Jin stammered.

"Jin?" Naruto asked, slowly lowering his hold. "Back to yourse-"Suddenly Naruto's right hand flew from it's place severed and everything became slower…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHGG!**" Naruto screamed, back arching on the stone. His severed arm landed in the flames, turning to ash. A stream of curses he had heard from somewhere flew from his mouth.

"NII-SAN!" Jin shouted, standing and running towards him.

"Oh no you don't you little fuck. You and you're shitty older brother wasted enough of my time." he grabbed Jin's shoulder, and the blank look returned. Then he handed the sword and its sheath to Jin. Hazama looked at Naruto, who was sitting up, trembling, as he clutched where his arm had been cut off, halfway up his upper arm.

"Come back and fuck with my plans in years little Fox." He sneered, before teleporting out of there with Saya and Jin. "If you be able of course, hahahahaha!"

"DAMN!" Naruto shouted in frustration. "You fucking **BASTARD!**"

And thus at that time the chain of hatred were came to Naruto Uzumaki.

After a few precious seconds of sitting there, Naruto stood up shakily, keeping pressure on his arm while walking towards the stone altar. Standing next to an odd looking throne chair thing was a black body without a head.

Naruto felt himself drawn towards it, not knowing why. Carefully, Naruto let go of his arm, and with his left hand, touched the body. The effect was instantaneous. It fell down in a fog of black smoke and enveloping Naruto, just before he passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

**I have several head canons concerning the ages of Jin, Ragna, and Saya as there are no official ages for any of them. You have no idea how long it took me to put these headcanons together. They go like this:**

**Before/when Saya was born: **

**Ragna: 7-9  
Jin: 4-5**

**When Terumi destroyed the church:**

**Ragna: 14-16  
Jin: 11-13  
Saya: 7-8**

**In the time in which Ragna is known as Bloodedge:**

**Ragna: 23-24 (Physically  
Jin: 19-20  
Saya (If she was to age): 16, 17, 19ish**

**The age difference would be around 2-4 years between Ragna and Jin, and around 4 years age difference between Jin and Saya. Knowing how young Saya and how not to different in term of age between Ragna and Jin so this was the answer.**

**Disclaimer: Why the hell would I own this? If I did this would be canon. I don't own BlazBlue or the characters. And if you think I do I think you need help. **

**Enough with the chit chat! Onwards with the story!**

* * *

Chapter1: The Lost Azure

To say Ragna was pissed would be an understatement.

He had been beaten on, lost an arm and way too much blood, and then had to deal with the fact that his little sister has suddenly gone even more nut and worse than Jin with his brother complex. Add to the fact that Terumi was still not _dead_ after getting beaten with full power of his Azure.

Noel's new and odd stalking habit didn't help matters. "The hell! Could you stop that!?" The silver haired young man shouted in annoyance as he spun around. Tao 'meow'ed in confusion as said duel gunner squeaked from her hidden place. "Noel, just get out her, damn idiot."

The petite blond peeked up from the bush she had taken over to give him an appraising look. "Oh, but you seem mad. And I don't really want to fight…" She said fidgeting her fingers that made Ragna more angry than usual.

'Damn kid….' He thought, deep in his heart he wanted to smack her head and threw her back to Kokonoe's laboratory. But Noel was another victim like him… And everything was because of that bitch Terumi… "I didn't want to fight, idiot. If you want to come with me and Tao, just _ask_."

"Oh…Um, so can I come? I…don't really feel all that comfortable with Sector Seven…" Noel said lowly, bit her lip before leaving the bushes fully.

Noel was no longer wearing her NOL uniform. Now, she had donned a white sleeveless shirt that had a small red tie hanging from the collar. A sort of blue cape hung on her shoulders and was lined in gold. Noel still wore plain white gloves on either hand and was now wearing a blue skirt lined with gold. Her previous boots still clad her feet.

She shifted in place. "I would really like to come…but only if you're okay with it, Ragna." For some reason, the blond had begun to blush deeply.

'Was she just embarrassed?' Ragna frowned at the thought but instead decided to address the current issue. "Fine, you can come. But you better not pick any damn fights, got it?" Ragna muttered as she smiled brightly.

Tao cheered suddenly, making the other two jump. They'd forgotten she was there… "Yay! Lacking Lady is coming with Tao and Good Guy!" Tao yelled happily as she hugged them really hard, Noel twitched at the title but instead focused on Ragna.

Don't pick a fight…

The now trio continued walking through the forest. It was when said forest began to darken and become denser that Ragna paused. At this point…the forest should be getting clearer, not denser. Ragna suddenly sensed something as he pulled his sword quickly.

"What's going on, Good Guy?" Tao whined.

The white haired man growled softly. "I think we've walked into a trap." He explained as suddenly a sound of laughter could be heard from behind them,

"Hahahaha! Well, if you haven't gained a brain, Rags!" Terumi said as suddenly as darkness engulfed Ragna appeared before him and slammed his sword toward him. "Well-well I guess you don't miss your old friend in war time, Ragy!" He said holding Ragna's sword with his butterfly knifes.

Terumi was not in his tuxedo clothes or his ghost appearance but instead he was wearing something different from his usual self. He wore a hooded yellow cape along with long black ribbons across his arms. He also wore an open shirt beneath his vest that shows his chest, two belts, and black pants.

Ragna eyes widened in surprise when he looked at Terumi new appearance, "That form… It can't be…" He said in surprised as Terumi kicked him away and laughed really loud.

Noel stiffened at his elbow as the laughter stopped, "Oh, and you even brought along little Noel Vermillion…Too bad you ended up as such a failure. You could have been so useful." Terumi waved an odd orb clutched in his hand around.

"Of course, I have the perfect way to get rid of you. Want a present?" He said made to throw the orb… But before Ragna could move to Terumi again suddenly a shadow exceed him.

Tao stabbed her knife-claws into the orb. "Don't hurt Good Guy and Lacking Lady!" The man snarled and threw the cat away. Ragna quickly snapped from his dazed as he dashed toward Tao and Terumi.

But suddenly the Orb that Tao stabbed released a light and in the moment before Ragna could grabbed Tao and kicked Terumi's ass. The orb exploded with bright rays the moment the silver haired man saved the nekomata.

The blinding flash of light soon faded to nothing…

/Few minutes later/

The suffocating stench of greenery could be smelled. Then, dazzling light shone down on the opposite direction.

But Ragna could only got that much. Everything else was vague. He felt like he was dreaming. 'Where is this place? Who am I? What am I doing? Am I alive? Did I die? Do I even exist?' He thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

When his eye opened, he could see cracks on the wooden ceiling. "...Where is this place?" He muttered weakly as he looked around. He could not think clearly as his head was still dazed. Just as he was about to get up, he heard a small sound from behind.

"Oh, so ya finally woke up, huh?" A male voice said as he could just reminiscence that this was already happening with Celica when he just arrived in past to became the secret seventh heroes. But this time it looks like it was someone else other than Celica…

He cracked open his eyes and stared at the speaker. The figure was an old white kitsune beastkin, he wore a white kimono and carrying a sword. He took a seat beside him. "So how are ya feeling?" He said in funny tone.

"Who the hell are you beast-"

"Ragna!" A female voice cried as they turned toward the new person.

A white blur collided with his chest. Ragna groaned after he got his air back and pushed the bundle off of him. It turned out to be Noel. "The hell? Are you _trying _to kill me?" Ragna yelled a bit angry, Noel apologized swiftly. Behind her the girl scoffed and muttered that the blond shouldn't give in so easily.

"I was really worried." Noel confessed. "You were all bloody and your coat was ripped up…One of the mages here fixed your stuff up but it's still being washed…mine too!" Her gesture towards her body drew the silver haired man's attention to her clothes. She was wearing only a simple button up shirt, sleeves rolled up—

"God dammit, Noel, why are you in here with only that on?!" Ragna demanded, covering his eyes.

Noel gasped. "Oops! I'll go to the other room...um, Izuna-san. Could you please explain Ragna what the hell happened?" She said as the white beastkin gave her the nodded.

"Just take yer time Noel-chan! Yer look really cute in those clothes." Izuna said as Noel blushed and she quickly ran toward the other room. The white beastkin then turned toward the silver haired criminal with huge smile in his face.

"I'm gonna tell ya the truth, I found ya and that chick fell from the boundary toward this place." Izuna explained as he kept his huge smile in his face and Ragna just frowned at his respond. "And thanks to that lady over there… I had to used magic and jutsu together to help ya know."

"You said me and Noel were the only one there?"

"Yup"

"No green haired assholes?"

"Nope, there is no the sign of Yuuki Terumi of sixth heroes." Izuna explained as Ragna shot him a glare, Izuna frowned comically as he raised his hands. "Hey… I'm originally from that world but after the dark war all of us are scattered and me with my servant here are lived in this place."

"So basically where the hell are we…" Ragna asked as Izuna clasped his hand as he mocked him.

He closed his eyes as he hung his head down. "Fan-fucking-tastic. We're in a different world where we don't know a damn thing and Terumi is somewhere… Somewhere in a world where those bastards are live"

/Next day/

/Few days later/

"Ragna! Wait-!" Noel called as she ran toward Ragna's back. But Ragna just ignored her and continued his walk. "Why are we going to Sunagakure when Konohagakure is nearer than Suna!?"

"Hmph, I rather eat shit and fight the black beast twice than go to that place." Ragna explained smugly. Noel looked at him with blank eyes before she gathered her courage to asking something to him.

"Ano... R-Ragna are you by any chance have live in that place?" Noel asked timidly as Ragna looked back at Noel. But Ragna just looked at her without saying anything at all.

She winced. 'Had I asked something that I shouldn't have!?' She thought as she started to sweat dropped.

Unfortunately, this was true.

When Izuna explained to Noel about Konoha, Ragna always frowned and muttering something like 'That Uchiha Bastard!'. "Look, I'm sorry for asking a question you obviously don't want to answer. I was just curious, okay? So please stop ignoring me." She gave him a rather over the top sad look.

Then Ragna took something from his coat. Noel came closer not sensing any killing intent from Ragna, it was a hitai-ate of Konoha as Ragna stared at the cloth in his hands for a moment before opening his mouth.

"Hey Noel... Do you have any dream?" Ragna asked with sad eyes took some photo from the cloth. The photo of young him with Entire seven team. 'Had it been anyone other than Noel (or Tao, but who's counting?)'

"E-eh... Yes... I mean of course I have... I want to become a poem writter..." She said blushed in embarrasment due to telling him his dream. 'Why am I telling that!? This is soo embarassing!'

Ragna chuckled, "As I expect from a crybaby like you Noel..." Ragna said with his hair hiding his eyes, Noel who heard it puffed her cheek in annoyance.

"My old dream is to become a Hokage." He explained, not looking at her. "For your information Hokage is the most badass person in my village... But that won't happen." He clenched the cloth in his hand tightly.

/Flashback/

"Okay, now I'm going to ask you guys about what you like, things you hate, and your dreams about the future. I'll start off. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…," Kakashi said while Naruto and the others had anime sweat drops on their heads.

"_Well that was…informative_," Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Kakashi lazily.

"Okay now, pink girl, tells us a little bit about you," Kakashi said turned toward Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like (giggles) well the person I like (giggles) is Sasuke. I hate Naruto and others who don't like Sasuke. My dream is to be a great shinobi," Sakura said while annoying both Kakashi in the process.

'_Oh perfect, a fan girl_,' Kakashi thought before he told Sasuke that it was his turn.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone," he said; Sakura began to look worried.

"Ok that's good now your turn blonde kid, tells us a little bit about you," Kakashi said back as Naruto regained his focus and straightened out his back.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and my siblings. I hate people who are annoying and anyone who threatens my family. My dream is to one day become the strongest ninja and become Hokage," Naruto said as Kakashi nodded at the son of his late sensei.

/End Flashback/

"But after I think about it… That was fucking retard dream I guess… " Ragna said smugly but his hair hiding his sad eyes unknown to Noel. "All of it because of that damn Terumi..." He thought gripping the cloth tightly.

After that Ragna continued her walk with Noel beside him, "What was travelling with Tao like?" Noel asked; she privately hoped this didn't look like a transparent attempt to break the silence.

Ragna looked at her, "It was fine. I guess. She doesn't shut up, she gets distracted really easily and she doesn't shut up," he said matter-of-fact tone.

"You said that twice…" Noel responded in a puzzled tone.

Ragna smirked. "That was for emphasis," he said smugly as he scratched the back of his head. "At the very least, you're a lot quieter than she is. And less annoying too. What's up with you?"

Noel's eyes widened and she blushed lightly. "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm just not good at making conversation," she said timidly.

Ragna sighed, "Bullshit you talked well with that beastkin girlfriend of you, and unless I'm mistaken you wanted to talk to me for a bit after we got away from Nu," he said coldly. Noel looked away guilty. "So, what the hell's on your mind?"

Noel shook her head. "N-nothing, I'm really at a loss for what to say. I've never been around you for very long because…" she trailed off.

Ragna clicked his tongue, "Suit yourself!" He said angrily as she looked down again. "If you wanna stay quiet, then be my guest." Silence fell upon them once again at this statement, and it persisted for almost two hours.

Ragna hazarded a quick glance at Noel's face; it bore the marks of intense boredom and her eyes stared a thousand yards away at nothing. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her stance became tense. Ragna quickly took his sword from his back as suddenly six hooded figure surrounding them.

"Identify yourself stranger? Where did you come from and why are you here?" The Suna ninja, a man with half his face hidden behind a cloth veil spoke up. He already sensed massive Chakra coming off of them all especially the teen in the red trench coat.

"Don't be so harsh Baki-san… They were guest of mine that want to meet Gaara-kun so relax there." A familiar voice called as Ragna eyes widened and sighed in annoyance. Behind them was the beastkin Izuna with all of his cheerfulness. "Yo…"

"You bastard what are you doing around here!" Ragna growled angrily as Izuna walked past him.

"I know that yer will stopped by them so I come here and it looks I was right after all…" Izuna said with mocking tone, making Ragna wanted to punched him with his hell fang from behind but stopped by Noel.

"Calm down Ragna…" Noel said as Ragna looked at her. "We should be thankful, though." He gave her a confused look. Noel blushed. "W-well, if we hadn't met here, we'd have no idea where we were and we wouldn't have these modified clothes." She raised her arms to show off said outfit.

Her original outfit already vanished and changed to something. It was also mainly blue with white and red accents. She wore fingerless gloves that began at her elbows. Noel had managed to salvage her blue skirt from her ruined clothes and also wore a blue cape that was similar to her original. Her blond hair was tired loosely at the base of her neck and dark blue stockings reached mid-thigh. Her boots that she had once worn with a NOL uniform still clad her feet.

Ragna, on the other hand, hadn't changed much. His red jacket had been expertly patched up and now had a dark red, almost with red hood. Around his waist was a piece of red fabric that, on the back, kept his sword close to him. He had gotten a new sleeveless black under shirt and kept his original gloves. His steel toed boots still cad his feet.

"The Kazekage? Why are you here bringing unknown persons around here to see the Kazekage, Doctor Izuna!" Baki demanded, taking a stance that showed he was prepared to take action against Ragna and Noel.

"The kazekage… You mean that red haired emo bastard lie him became a Hokage…" Ragna said a bit amused. Noel looked him as she looked Ragna who smiled happily. "They are my assistants and wanted to see the Kazekage now, don't usually he allowed me to see them."

"Normally yes, however..." Baki lowered his guard a fraction when he sensed no hostility coming from the crimson jacket one. "...Gaara-sama has been kidnapped."

/Medical treatment room/

When Ragna and the others rushed toward the medical room, The old lady in there saw Ragna and something flashed on her mind "_Tha…that's_" she thought "Konoha's yellow flash!" She thought as she rushed toward Ragna.

Ragna quickly narrowed his eyes as he took out his sword that enveloped in black and crimson energy at the center figure, which seemed to be futilely attempting to cut the old lady. "Optic Barrel!" Noel shouted, shooting at the center of fight.

Ragna quickly jumped from the center with the old lady jumped back as well and he glared at Noel, "Oi Noel What gives!?" He shouted angrily as the old lady released few kugutsu toward him but Ragna destroyed its like its were piece of papers. "You too old fart! What the hell are you doing!"

"I remember this sensation and that eyes…" The old lady muttered out loud with narrow eyes toward Ragna. "That yellow flash of Konoha…!my son's enemy… I will get my revenge today" she said angrily as she called few Kugutsus around her.

Ragna put a fighting stance, "Bring it old fart!" He yelled as he saw the old lady stopped by some old man that not older from her.

"Sister… take a look… there's a strong resemblance, but he isn't the yellow flash of Konoha" said the elder men.

She blinked and focused more. "No way… must been a 'senior moment' eh? Hahahah" The old lady laughed out a loud.

"Guys…" Izuna called as the others realized what happens and walked inside. "I'll make an antidote… we can't relax just yet… please gather what I say." He said as the doctors followed him to laboratory to make the antidote with Noel.

Ragna was left alone with Kankurou as he took his blue headband and used it on his head, "So kankurou… Care to tell me who bastard did that to you?" He asked as Kankurou looked a bit blurry but he could tell that this man had a shadow like Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ermm… yeah… there where 2 enemies… one abducted Gaara… you should follow the one with this." Kankuro said handing him a sacked of sands. "Gaara asked that…. Temari and I both carry these, so he could…. Always find us."

Ragna took it as he turned back, "If you are Uzumaki naruto…." Kankurou added as Ragna stopped in his track. "Please…save my brother" He pleaded willingly as Ragna smiled as he said something and walked away from that room.

Kankurou smiled when he heard that words and fell asleep, "Of course I after all is the asshole who will become a Hokage dattebayo…" Those words keep resounding in his mind as he smiled. 'Welcome back… Naruto Uzumaki…'

* * *

**Hope you enjoy. I kind of did total change, hahaha.**

* * *

Character profile:

Ragna the Bloodedge: The Ex seventh hero of the heroes who slain the black beast. A high class NOL criminal with silver hair and duel colored eyes. His red coat and huge sword are his trademarks along with his wicked temper. He is as strong as 100% Hakumen and rumored fought against Black beast for one year alone?

Izuna: Former Kagutsuchi resident but traveled into Shinobi's world to have a peace. Skillful and prominence in healing skill and katana user, very wise and know almost everyone in this world.

Noel Vermillion: A former NOL Lieutenant. She is now considered a criminal by the NOL and was last seen traveling with Sector Seven members. Uses duel guns for deadly accuracy. Also has a soft spot for RAGNA THE BLOOD-EDGE.

Yuki Terumi: Ex Sixth heroes and Ragna main enemy. He was the one who is behind all schemes and pulled the string to new fate. His power is unknown but according to Jubei he is as strong as him or Ragna since he only loses to Ragna. His main weapon was Nox nyctores Ourobros and dual knife.

(By the way in this fanfic Ragna will have another Astral heat that solely will be able to use in blood kain mode! And will stronger if he had his own weapon!?)


End file.
